Mein erstes Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord!
by Lily-bells Malfoy
Summary: Dracos gedanken und Gefühlen als er dem dunlen Lord gegenübertritt! Sehr nachdenklich und traurig!


_**Heey ihr da draußen! Alle das hier ist meine erste Fanfic. Und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!**_

_**Eure LILY**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mein Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord**_

Ich habe Angst! Mein Vater hat mich in den Salon gerufen. ER will mich  
sehen, angeblich hat er mir etwas hat einen Auftrag für  
mich! Für mich ich bin doch erst 16. Reicht es denn nicht das in der  
Schule mich alle für arrogant, verzogen und eingebildet halten? Müssen  
die mich denn wirklich da mit reinziehen? Ich will kein Todesser sein! Ich  
mag eigentlich auch Harry und Hermine. Ja, ich habe sogar Respekt vor  
ihnen und vor dem was sie geleistet haben...Nein, ich darf so etwas nicht  
denken!  
Ich muss jetzt stark sein. Ich bin fast da, noch 200 Meter. Überall  
stehen die anderen Todesser und schauen mich erwartungsvoll an.

Was will er nur von mir?

Ich trete in den Salon, Gott, ich habe Angst vor ihm!Mein Arm tut weh.  
Dort wo sie mir das Mal eingebrannt haben, das Zeichen für die Ewigkeit.  
Selbst nach dem Krieg wird nie jemand etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen, mit mir  
dem Todesser. Gott ich hasse dieses Wort!  
„Draco, du hast mich warten lassen!"Jedes mal wenn ich diese Stimme höre läuft es mir kalt den Rücken herunter!

„Verzeihung, mein Lord."

„Du solltest den dunklen Lord nie wieder warten lassen, Draco!"

„ Ja, mein Lord! Mein Vater sagte ihr wolltet mich sprechen?"

„ICH stelle hier die Fragen, du nichtsnutz. Aber ja ich habe einen Auftrag für dich!"

„Verzeihung, mein Lord!" Einen Auftrag? Oh mein Gott, ich brauche Hilf, was will er nur von mir? Ich will das alles nicht! Ich kann  
nicht mehr!

„Du musst etwas sehr wichtiges für mich tun, Draco. Wenn du das  
tust, wird jeder Respekt vor dir haben! Jeder, Draco! Du wirst meine  
rechte Hand sein, Draco. Du wirst der berühmteste Todesser werden, den es jemals  
gegeben hat. Wenn du meinen Auftrag erfüllst! Wenn nicht wird deine ganze  
Familie zu leiden haben, daran solltest du willst das doch  
nicht?"

Meine Familie leidet doch jetzt schon! Kann es denn noch schlimmer werden?  
Das die Antwort Ja lauten musst, macht mir nur noch mehr Angst.

„Nein, mein Lord. Ich werde alles tun was ihr von mir  
verlangt."

„Du Draco, wirst den größten Feind unseres Systems, meinen  
größten Gegner, Albus Dumbledore, töten."

Ich soll WAS? Jetzt wollen die mich auch noch zum Mörder machen?  
Vielleicht sollte ich einfach abhauen? Einfach nur weg hier! Aber wohin?  
Es  
gibt niemanden der mich, Draco Malfoy, aufnehmen würde! Ich habe ja nicht  
mal Freunde!

„Wirst du das tun, Draco?" NEIN,NIEMALS NIEMALS NICHT MAL IN  
1000000 JAHREN!

„Ja, mein Lord!"

„ Du wirst also alles, in deiner Macht stehende tun um deinen  
Schulleiter zu töten? Auch wenn du danach nicht mehr an die Schule  
zurückgehen kannst?"

Wieso sollte ich denn auch zurück zur Schule wollen? Das ist ja nur mein  
Leben das hier zerstört wird. Wie soll ich denn jemals einen Beruf  
lernen,  
wenn ich nicht mehr in die Schule gehe?

„Ja, mein Lord!"

„ Sehr gut, Draco. Ich sehe du lernst schnell!Ich möchte das du mir  
regelmäßig berichtest, was du für Fortschritte machst!"

„ Natürlich, mein Lord."

„ Du kannst nun gehen, Draco! Genieße deine restlichen  
Ferien!"

„ Danke, mein Lord."

Weg, ich will einfach nur weg laufe, weiß nicht genau wohin!  
Hauptsache ganz weit weg von alle dem! Ich finde mich in meinem Zimmer  
wieder. Mir steigen Tränen in die Augen! Schnell noch die Tür  
abschließen und dann kann ich die Tränen nicht mehr halten! Ich kann  
nichts dagegen tun. Ich kann doch niemanden töten! Ich bin weder ein  
Mörder, noch ein verdammter Todesser! Ich will nicht mehr Leben! Ich will  
einfach sterben! Ich will nicht mehr...

Endlich schlafe ich ein. Wieder ein beschissener Tag zu ende.

Hoffentlich wache ich nie wieder auf!

* * *

_Also das war es! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Und bitte, bitte lasst mir ein Rewiev da, dauert nicht lange uuuuuuuuund es tut auch nicht weh^^!_

_Danke und bis bald LILY_


End file.
